


Home At Last

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [9]
Category: BioShock
Genre: False Memories, Gen, Hallucinations, Kinda sad?, Kinda sweet?, Little Sisters, Tenenbaum's Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: Jack's been rescued by Tenenbaum and the Little Sisters after killing Andrew Ryan.  While Tenenbaum works on undoing Jack's mental conditioning, he's dreaming of a home that never was.





	

_"I found solace in the strangest place... I saw my life in a stranger's face"_

___________

_“Jack...”_

He struggled groggily to open his eyes, but the overpowering intensity of white light forced him to shut them again.

A hand rested gently on his arm, stirring distant memories in his mind.  A kind smile on a worn but rosy face, weathered hands on his own.

“Mom?”

He could see her, her smiling face above him as she adjusted the blankets around him.  The warm lamp light reflected off her glasses lenses and played on the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth.  _“Rest now, child,”_ she said, her voice echoing in his head.  _“You need it.”_

Jack nodded, a smile crossing his face for the first time in… he couldn’t remember how long.  Safe at home at last... It had all just been a bad dream.  A shuddering sigh of relief escaped him and he closed his eyes.

As Jack drifted back into sleep, Tenenbaum sat back and sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand and searching in her pocket for her pack of cigarettes with the other. 

“Are you his mama too, Mama Tenenbaum?” 

Tenenbaum looked down to see Marie, one of the rescued Little Sisters, standing at her side and watching Jack intently.  A wry smirk crossed Tenenbaum’s face as she placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder and turned to Jack again.   He looked so exhausted…

“In a way,” Tenenbaum said, packing up her equipment and getting to her feet.  She would return to dismantling Suchong's web of programming and lies in the boy’s mind after a few hours of sleep and a smoke for herself.  “But do not bother him, child.  Come along... let him dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of lines from Sia's "Alive", which are at the beginning of the fic. ^^ School's finally out, so of course the first thing I write is a sad Bioshock fic.


End file.
